


Self Indulgence

by DancingInTheNebula



Series: Misadventures of Ghost & Theo [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: CIA Agent Ghost, M/M, Mafia Theo, Original Character(s), Porn Without Plot, Self-Indulgent, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:49:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26225206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingInTheNebula/pseuds/DancingInTheNebula
Summary: Ghost had just barely evaded him all night, leaving him to boil over watching as he laughed and smiled playing the fox to these hounds who were drooling over him. This was the last straw for Theo, he would show his little fox just what a wolf was... these hounds weren’t comparable.
Relationships: Theo/Ghost
Series: Misadventures of Ghost & Theo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811764
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Self Indulgence

Their game of cat and mouse was growing bolder the longer their entanglement continued. Having been together for some time now, they took great excitement in the slow back and forth becoming more daring in their public expeditions. At first they had been far too scared of Ghost getting fired or Theo arrested. As time went on it became evident just how many people Theo could keep in the palm of his hand. He started to secretly assist Ghost with his undercover missions and Ghost helped him put up a front to the family. This is how they found themselves in the newest game of who breaks first. 

Ghost dressed up so beautifully in his gowns and makeup that men were crawling all over him, this triggered something feral inside of Theo. While he tried with all his strength to resist, he never made if far into the night before he had his arm wrapped around Ghost scaring off whoever dared to linger too close to his breathtaking partner. A few nights earlier Ghost had really dressed up for an event, his makeup was flawless and hair perfectly curled, and that damned lingerie that just barely peaked out just enough under his dress. Ghost had just barely evaded him all night, leaving him to boil over watching as he laughed and smiled playing the fox to these hounds who were drooling over him. This was the last straw for Theo, he would show his little fox just what a wolf was... these hounds weren’t comparable. 

Theo didn’t do this often but as Ghost got dressed for the event he took extra time to get ready himself. Instead of just throwing on whatever suit he could find that was clean he had specifically had his special suit cleaned earlier. A tight slick black suit with a red and black dragon print button up underneath. Perfectly tailored to hug his muscular frame in sinful ways, he used his gel to slick back his hair in the careless way he knew drove Ghost wild, especially when it got messy from his hands in it. Standing back from the mirror he smirked pressing his tongue inside of his cheek as he chuckled buttoning up his shirt slowly, Ghost was going to pay for his little act, and not in the way he usually did. Theo left his shirt open enough to show off the tattoos that covered his chest and neck, this was a “family” event so he didn’t need to hide his affiliation. He moved back to their bedroom putting on his watch and chain. He was sliding his rings onto his tattooed fingers when he heard the bathroom door open and the dark room flooded with light. He turned slowly leaning back on the dresser he smirked as Ghost’s eyes caught sight of him. 

“Sunshine.” He greeted the low voice Ghost was all too familiar with.

\--

Through the entire event Theo was on his worst behavior. He was mingling and flirting in ways that he hadn’t since he had met Ghost. He had tamed himself quite a bit for the morally tight CIA agent, however the longer they dated the more he loosened the others…. morals. He was playing the long game tonight, making sure to lay it on thick without crossing the line. He could see the jealousy in Ghost’s eyes and it made his debonair smirk grow, two can play this game little fox. It was a “family” event too so Ghost couldn’t make a scene, even though Theo doubted he ever would. He knew he’d get an earful later but in the moment it was so fun flirting and swaying with women and men alike just enjoying the moments where his eyes met Ghost and he saw the anger and jealousy bubbling there. 

On the ride home Ghost was eerily quiet and Theo had to hide his smirk behind his hand as he drove. Oh, tonight was going to be fun. Getting Ghost riled was a tricky thing but when done correctly it was an amazing time. The mouse like man had the roar of a lion if pushed far enough. When they got home however Theo’s smugness turned to anxiety as Ghost continued the silent treatment even after he offered him wine, he watched as Ghost stormed to the bathroom silently and slammed the door. Letting out a soft sighed he moved to the kitchen pouring himself a glass of wine he downed it knowing he had pushed too far “I guess tasting your own medicine is too bitter, hmm.” He muttered more to himself as he poured more into his glass and then a second for Ghost. Holding them in one hand he moved to the bathroom opening the door he smirked leaning on the doorframe watching the other wipe off his makeup “Getting undressed so soon?” he cooed playfully stepping further in sitting down Ghost’s glass ignoring the heated glare he received from his shorter counterpart. 

Theo slid behind the other wrapping his arms around his lithe waist, before mumbling in his ear “I thought we could maybe get a little more persona-” Theo was cut off by Ghost shrugging him off. Theo frowned a bit but took it in stride that is until Ghost leveled him with a look “Why don’t you ask that slut you spent all night with to get more personal?” his tone was scathing; however it didn’t deter Theo who simply chuckled a smirk taking over his lips “You haven’t asked me to call you a slut in a while…” he purred smugly “You always make the prettiest little slu-” Theo was cut off with a pained grunt as Ghost’s sharp elbow found his ribs. Doubling over in pain Theo swore under his breath in pain for a second before he forced himself to straighten. 

His demeanor changing completely in mere seconds, the once playful glint in his eyes replaced with something far darker. A sadistic aura rolling off of him as he smirked at Ghost in the mirror, with the way Ghost’s eyes briefly widened it was obvious he knew what he had done. Theo shifted forward pinning the others hips to the counter wrapping his arms around the other he slid his hand up the others gown clad chest stopping to grip at his throat “What did I tell you about asking nicely.” He growled lowly against Ghost’s ear watching in the mirror as panic danced across Ghost’s face as the hand tightened around his throat. He pulled the other tighter to him as he tightened his hand watching with a sense of twisted delight as Ghost lost his ability to speak and soon was gasping for air his hands digging into the larger hand on his throat. Theo breathed out slowly relishing in how the other looked like this “You’re always so beautiful like this pet.” He whispered next to Ghost ear kissing softly grinning at the choked moan he got in response. 

He loosened his grip lightly letting the other pull in much needed breaths “Are you going to behave for me princess or am I going to have to make you cry?” he purred stroking the others throat with the fingers wrapped around it. He grinned more when he got a flustered nod in return “Yes.” Came the raspy response making him ‘tch’ and his hand briefly tighten in warning “Yes SIR.” He reminded in a warning tone chuckling lowly at the moan he got from Ghost. He was going to teach his pet how to behave for that little outburst. He slowly released his throat stepping back smirking as the other collapsed and braced himself on the counter “Knees.” He said as he undid his belt and then fly “Let me ruin that pretty makeup.” He growled lowly as he watched the other sink to his knees. Nothing like smeared lipstick and running mascara to show who he belonged to. Theo pulled himself free from the confines of his suit pants and he slid his hand into Ghost’s beautiful locks “Open.” He purred lowly planning to take his time punishing the other.

**Author's Note:**

> Lol very self indulgent and jumbled because I wrote this while doing hw...but I hope you enjoy the cliffhanger >:D


End file.
